Fruits Basket, for Real!
by Nomo1991
Summary: Basicly I was in a Furuba mood when i started writing this and well it turned out to be a pritty good story so I coninued to write. If you dont like it go ahead tell me and advise will be taken so R&R! Thanks, and i know that all the chapters are in one a


**Fruits Basket for Real!**

By: Nomo

**Chapter 1 Yelling, screaming, and a bird!**

"FINE! If you want to be on HER side, I'm leaving!" I scream, as I race out the door.

"WAIT!" my mother yells after me but it's too late I've already grabbed my 'emergency backpack' and my bike and steered down the driveway.

Normally I'd go to my best friend KoNeko's house, but I noticed a strange bird. I decided, what the hell, and followed it.

It lead me down the dirt road and passed some weird guys ranch and into the woods. I had never been this far before.

The bird took me to this path and then flew away. By now it was getting very late and I needed to find some where to sleep… and paths lead places, don't they? So slowly, as to not fall, I head down the path.

It finally got so dark I had to start walking my bike and get out my flashlight.

Walking a long I noticed the trail kept getting bigger and bigger so I flung myself on my bike and started pedaling with one hand on the handle bars and the other on the flashlight.

I suddenly get to a clearing with an old Japanese stile house sitting in between a garden and a stream…it looked oddly familiar, I shrugged that off and walked up to the house, and no one was home. So I figured that might as well sleep over there for tonight, and found a bedroom I could use.

…**Z…Z…Z…**

"Ugh…where am I" I say to no one in particular as I scan the room more efficiently than last night.

"Still looks oddly familiar, mhmmmm… oh well I might as well make it mine." And I set to work cleaning the whole house, witch by the way, was bigger than it looks.

I came back every day to clean and clean some more, it took me a hole week to finish!

Finally on Friday I finished.

"Whew! Tough but worth it!" I say to a random squirrel running by "hehehe" I laugh at it. Then out of nowhere I here…

"Well, Well, Well, who hired the maid?"

I turn around and gasp!

**Chapter 2 'Poof!'**

Standing behind me someone we all know… but I had to know for sure.

"H…Hell…Hello?" I manage to say.

"Hello, sweetie and who might you be?" he asks

"Markie, but please call me Nomo… where's everybody else?" I slip in.

"Grabbing all the bags… wait, how do you know there are others my beauty?"

"Huh? Oh! Just figured cause, well this house is so big." I say covering it.

"Oh very logical, hay aren't you gonna ask for my name?" he says sweetly.

"That can wait till the rest get here" I say and he looks at me funny then says

"Oh! Here they come"

As they walk up and orange haired guy says

"Who the hell is this!"

"This lovely lady is Markie, but prefers to be called Nomo" the man I was talking to says for me and I look at him.

"Nomo eh?" the grayish haired guy says

"Yep!" I reply and suddenly realize why this place seemed so familiar as the others walk up.

"Wait!" I reply and start saying names and pointing "Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Ayame, Momiji, Kagure, Hatori, Hiro, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Isuzy, Kitsu, and Akito."

Looking at them nod pushed me over the edge and I fainted and the last thing I remember was hearing Shigure say "shit!" and him catching me.

…**Z…Z…Z…**

"Hay is my honey awake?" Shigure asks leaning over me.

"Hello!" I say startled "well I am now, sheesh give me a heart attack will ya!"

"Oh! My poor honey, well while everybody is out shopping for the house I was wondering, how you knew out names and what else do you know?"

"Oh! Well lets see your last name is Sohma and one other 'thing'" I say

"Really what?" he asks all surprised like.

"Well I'm not sure if its true but could I see?"

"Sure I guess…" he replied figuring I didn't know anything.

"Thanks!" I say and jump up and hug him.

"Hay...!" he say and then POOF! Instead of Shigure standing in front of me it's a dog and a pile of cloths.

"I KNEW IT!" I scream jumping up and down, pointing.

Staring at me he sighs.

"You can talk, I know you can!" I say then add "my cute little puppy." In the cutest voice possible, and I see his tail wag.

"Dam it! we came here to get away too." He says under his breath

"Oh by the way where's Tohru?" I ask.

"You know about her too?" Shigure asks in a sad almost depressed voice.

"Just answer the question please." I say trying to make him feel better, and yet still not knowing what the problem is, but still angry.

"All right, All right, All right, man you sure know some things about dealing with guys."

"You mean perverts, pervert!"

"Oh, harsh, you look so cute when you angry"

"You're avoiding the question…" I say tapping my foot.

"Well seeing as you know about her I might as well tell you, sigh, she was killed in a car accident 2 months ago, we mover here to get away from everything."

"ohmygosh!" I say in one word "I am so sorry… the mangas aren't very accurate are they?" I let slip out.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, by the way when you turn back, you aren't wearing anything are you?"

"Nope"

"Ooooh…yay me!" I say sarcastically, and at that moment he Poofs back, completely naked!

"Okay!" I say and look away.

"Heh…sorry."

"Just put some cloths on!"

"I'm getting there, my beautiful pushy honey."

"Now is that anyway to treat a guest, let alone a lady?" Ayame says returning with Hatori and Yuki.

"Yes, well apparently she knows" Hatori says.

"More like she knew." Shigure replies

"How?" Yuki asks

"Well I'm not to sure, how did you know?" he asks me.

"So now I'm included?" I say "as soon as the rest get here I'll explain" soon they did get back and I started explaining about Fruits Basket.

"Man, I'm gonna kill that Natsuki!" Kyo says

"Now look it's not like they know you exist!" I say referring to my friends "but I'm sure they would like to meet you, and they'd keep your secrets, promise!"

"Hell no!" Kyo yells and sits down "its bad enough you know"

"Now, now, Kyo-kun, no need to get feisty" Shigure says "I'm sure she wont tell anyone, right?"

"Of curse, it's not like they'd believe me, here in America, that kind of thing just can't happen." I say then ask

"By the way since when can you all speak English?" then answer my own question, "It's because the manga was translated into English!"

"At least she's smart!" Hiro says

"Hay, I, for your information was born in the year of the ram/sheep"

"Ah… so your 14?" Shigure says

"Yes why?"

"No reason"

"Well no duh! Sheesh, being the ram, I knew that"

"Right!" I say "hay Ayame?"

"Yes?"

"Could I call you, snaky-dude?"

"Why?"

"I think it sounds cool!" was all I could come up with.

"Fine by me"

"Oh thank you!" I run to hug him then stop "oops! Almost forgot" and back away

"So anyway, Nomo where do you live?" Momiji asks

"On Rivercrest, the cream house with the white picket fence around the back yard" I Say simply

"Ah, so you're the one with the friendly Golden?" Shigure says

"Heh…yes, his name is Buddy and he's a little over weight" I say embarrassed "oh and Kyo-san I have a cat with an attitude kind of like yours! If you want to meat him you all can come over, my sister is at a friends for the week and my parents are at work."

"That's not a bad idea" Hatsuharu says "I'd love to see your house"

"It's not all that great," I say "but follow me!"


End file.
